1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfectant spraying apparatus for mounting on a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disinfectant spraying apparatus for mounting on a vehicle for spraying disinfectant on each tire of a vehicle before and after entering a livestock farm.
2. Background Information
With the latest outbreak of foot-and-mouth disease in the United Kingdom over 1.5 million animal were destroyed. Foot-and-mouth disease is an extremely contagious disease caused by a virus that can survive for up to 6 months in wet manure and for 39 days in animal urine. The virus can be transported through milk, saliva and even an animal""s breath. Statistics indicate that pigs produce the virus 1000 times more than cows. Typically, the animal will carry the disease for two weeks before any outward sign of the disease shows up. The signs of the disease include fever, blisters, lameness, excessive salivation and in cows, a drop in milk production.
In the United States of America, the last outbreak of foot-and-mouth disease was recorded in 1929 in California. However, farmers and others are extremely concerned and for good reason, that the disease could be spread by persons visiting farms and transporting the virus from one farm to another on the tires of vehicle or on the footwear of drivers and passengers visiting farms.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus which greatly reduces the risk of germs being transported from farm to farm on vehicle tires contaminated with infected manure or urine or on the boots of drivers of such vehicles.
More specifically, the present invention includes a tank for containing disinfectant and a pumping system for controllably pumping the disinfectant and spraying the same onto each of the tires of a vehicle before and after entering a farm.
The present invention also provides a device for spraying the footwear of the driver before entering and leaving the farm particularly if the driver needs to get out of the vehicle while visiting the farm.
The present invention finds particular application as a retrofit device for securement to mail delivery vehicles, vehicles used by utility meter reading personnel and farm supply merchants. However, ideally, the spraying equipment would be provided on all vehicles used for transportation between farms.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a disinfectant spraying apparatus that overcomes any problems associated with prior art arrangements designed to avoid the spread of contagious disease.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a disinfectant spraying apparatus that inhibits the spread of animal diseases.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a disinfectant spraying apparatus of relatively low cost.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a disinfectant spraying apparatus that permits spraying of each tire of a vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a disinfectant spraying apparatus for mounting on a vehicle for spraying disinfectant on each tire of the vehicle before and after entering a livestock farm. The apparatus includes a container for containing the disinfectant, the container being mounted on the vehicle. A pump is disposed in fluid communication with the container for pumping the disinfectant from the container and a motor is provided for driving the pump. A manually operated switch is provided for selectively connecting the motor to a source of power such that when the switch is disposed in an operative disposition thereof, the motor is energized so that the motor drives the pump for generating a flow of the disinfectant downstream from the pump. A flow splitter is included for splitting the flow of the disinfectant pumped by the pump from the container such that the flow is split into a plurality of flow lines. Each flow line of the plurality of flow lines has an upstream and a downstream end. An indicator is disposed between the upstream and downstream ends of each flow line for indicating flow of the disinfectant through the flow line. Also, a spray nozzle is disposed adjacent to the downstream end of each flow line, the nozzle being located in the vicinity of a wheel of the vehicle so that the vehicle wheel is initially sprayed with the disinfectant prior to entry of the vehicle into the farm for inhibiting the spread of contagious disease into the farm and for further spraying the vehicle wheel when the vehicle leaves the farm.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the container is of rectangular configuration and is fabricated from polypropylene. Also, the container has a capacity within the range 6-12 gallons. The pump has a flow capacity within the range 2-4 gallons per minute and includes a diaphragm. Moreover, the motor is a 12 volt D.C. electric motor.
Additionally, the spraying apparatus further includes a control panel so that the manually operated switch can be mounted on the control panel. Also, the indicator is mounted on the control panel. Preferably, the manually operated switch includes a push button actuator.
The spraying apparatus also includes a timer which is electrically connected to the manually operated switch so that the timer throws the switch from the operative disposition to an inoperative disposition thereof after a period of time. More specifically, the timer includes an adjuster for adjusting the period of time.
Furthermore, the flow splitter splits the flow into four flow lines for spraying each wheel of the vehicle. Also, the indicator is a LED indicator light.
The spray nozzle includes a first fan pattern spray for spraying an outer wall and tread of one of the tires and a second fan pattern spray is positioned for spraying an inner wall and tread of the tire. Each of the fan pattern sprays includes a shield for protecting the fan pattern spray. Also, each of the fan pattern sprays includes an anti-drip check valve which preferably is a one way flow valve for maintaining the fan pattern spray primed with the disinfectant.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.